


Winter romance

by julla



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M, bigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julla/pseuds/julla
Summary: Jiyong met Seunghyun
Relationships: gtop - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. 1/3

jiji checking in 6th dec

u guyyyyys.. im so bored :(( this town is so boring. i'm sorry but it's true!! nothing is happening.. and now that christmas is near everything i see is christmas markets and mulled wine. yuck! two months left on my internship.. what am i supposed to do?? i think i'll go buy a new sweater today.. that should make me feel better, right? sorry im pouting... i think i just miss home.. weird huh? i was so excited to come to switzerland and now im just.. kind of lost? and by lost i mean bored lol. i just didn't realize i would miss my friends and family so much so soon. well.. at least i have u uwu. thanks for listening as always u guys and i'll see u tomorrow!

jiyong out

Jiyong shut his laptop with a soft thump and turned his head to the window, sighing softly. At least it wasn't raining today. Maybe shopping would indeed make him feel better. After a bit of consideration, he got up to get ready. 

It was getting colder outside. The alps around him had already gotten their snowy tops but it hadn't snowed yet down in the city. Jiyong kind of missed snow, being from Finland he was just used to having a lot of snow so it felt a bit weird not having a white coating of fluff on the ground when it was mere weeks before christmas. Not to mention Jiyong loved dressing up but it was just not even cold enough for half of his outfits. Not to say he missed the cold, but it would be nice to have snow, even just a little bit.

As he was walking to his bus station his eyes were up on the mountains as always. He really liked the view here. Geneva was a beautiful place with nice scenery everywhere, the lake being so magnificent and loads of pretty architecture to look at. Jiyong was a visiual creature, so he felt lucky this opportunity to go there landed on him. He was an itern in the local PACE gallery. But apparently it was only legal for him to work four hours a day, so he had loads of free time. Too much. Which he didn't mind exactly but he got bored and lonely quite fast. He couldn't count the hours he had sat there by the lake enjoying the view, smoking cigarette after cigarette and while he did love it immensely, he couldn't help but wish he could share it with someone after a while. Some people had talked to him over the months he had been there of course, but it had been mostly creeps if he was being completely honest.

He got off the bus at the last stop, the central bus station, and started walking towards the lake. His favorite shops were on the other side of the bridges and while it was quite a walk there, he never minded it. It was nice to take a stroll next to the blue water and peoplewatch. The park was always filled with loads people and pop up cafes or restaurants. Sometimes he treated himself to a churro there, they were always streaming hot and yummy. Now the whole area had been swallowed by christmas spirit apparently, everything decorated and shining brightly with christmas light. But it was nice.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when someone addressed him in french. He turned to politely apologize he didn't speak french but words quite literally got caught in his throat when the guy who had spoken to him smiled at him warmly. 

"I- Sorry?" he stammered.

"Ah, english?" the guy smiled brighter.

Jiyong nodded dumbly, looking up at him with his mouth a bit ajar.

"Would you be interested in signing up to monthly donations to UNICEF?" the guy repeated his question in english this time. 

Jiyong could feel his ears turning red. 

"Umm.. I don't exactly live here..?" he said quietly, kind of embarrassed and apologetic. 

Usually he ignored those who try to sell something to him on the streets or try to make you sign up with their bullshit, but Jiyong just couldn't just turn and walk away rudely from this guy. He looked so beautiful to Jiyong. Those eyes...

"Hmm, so you don't have a swiss card or anything?" the guy asked, face thoughtful. 

Jiyong blinked and after a moment shook his head. 

"Understandable," he smiled again. 

Jiyong nodded, nose in his scarf, and he felt like he could as well turn now and walk off but for some reason he just couldn't. He couldn't just leave. The guy then lifted his hand holding a bunch of christmas cards.

"Interested in buying a christmas card instead? It's a one time donation.." he asked, a glint in his eyes. 

"Umm, sure," Jiyong nodded hurriedly, fishing out his moneypouch from his fluffy wintercoaf pocket, secrely happy there was still some conversation left. 

There was a few coins in there along with his card and he searched for a proper amount. He pulled out a five franc coin and held it up. 

"Is.. five francs okay?" hesitant because he genuinely had no idea if this was a worthy enough donation. 

"Of course!" the taller nodded, "Anything would be good!"

Jiyong smiled a little into his scarf and handed the coin to the other. The guy then stepped a little closer beside Jiyong and held out the cards.

"You can choose which one you'd like," he said with a friendly glance and then they both looked down as he was flipping through the cards. 

The cards were all cute and all of them in different styles, but still with the same warm christmassy vibe. They were beautiful, Jiyong didn't know which one to pick, until he saw one with two people holding mittened hands, surrounded by christmas lights. He took it in his hand gently to stop the other from flipping through them.

"I like this one," he said. 

"This one?" the other asked and took it out of the bunch. "It's beautiful."

Jiyong glanced up briefly before nodding and accepting the card.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," the guy said and smiled brightly again. "Where are you headed?"

Jiyong looked up, surprised that he was still initiating conversation and smiled.

"Um, i was actually going to buy a sweater," he giggled shyly. 

"A gift?"

"For myself, yeah," he laughed.

The guy laughed with him, showing a perfect set of white teeth. Jiyong couldn't help but look at his gorgeous face. He looked asian just like him, but he wasn't even sure. The man just looked amazing and beautiful. But he didn't want to be weird and stare for too long, so he cleared his throat, glancing around a bit awkwardly, realizing there were other people around them and this wasn't just some magical bubble they lived in. 

"I'll better get going then, let you do your job," he said, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

The guy nodded and waved at him, "Alright. Thank you again! And have a nice day!"

"You too!" Jiyong waved back and turned to cross the bridge hurriedly, he didn't even dare to look back. 

When he got back into his studio appartment a couple hours later he threw the bag with his new red sweater into the corner and hopped onto his bed to reach for his laptop.

jiji checking in 6th dec

u guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys i met an angel today!!!!!! he only wanted my money tho. lol jk. omagad i think im in love. it was hours ago but my heart is still beatin in my chest. helppppppp. altho i will probably never gonna see him again.. u guys he was so gorgeous. he was like a dream. if i didnt have 5 chf missing from my wallet i wouldn't even believe it was real!! and yes i gave him my money can u believe that!!! he was just too gorgeous i lost my mind lmaoooo. i bought a unicef card from him. i will post a pic later, it's actually really cute! i wish i had a picture of him tho. :(((( im considering lurking around that area i saw him tomorrow so i could maybe see him again lmao. omg u guys im losing my minddd. all jokes aside tho he was really nice :/ i wish i couldve talked to him a bit more but im so awkward i hate myself. story of my life... well.. anyways... i bought a sweater like i said i was going to. its red. i'll post a pic of that later too. im gonna go hug my pillow now and grieve that i let my future husband go like this. 

jiyong out

He woke up a couple of hours later from his nap, a bit groggy and still holding onto his fluffy pillow. He checked the time, it was already past 8pm, and now he was confused, hungry, and overtired. He dragged himself to his small kitchen area and opened the fridge. Leftover pesto pasta and parmesan was for dinner. While the food was in the microwave, Jiyong put on some music from his phone. Michael Bublé's christmas album was exactly the thing he needed right now. 'Cold december night' came on first and he smiled, because it was one of his favorites. But then when he heard the lyrics it was making him think how this was literally his life right now. He shook his head when the microwave started beeping and got up to get his food. 

"Please just fall in love with me this christmas..." he sang to his fork before taking his first bite. 

Two days later around lunch time he was walking back from his workplace to the central bus station. He decided to take another route today to pass the park by the lake, just in case he got lucky and saw the UNICEF guy again. He felt dumb acting like this but he just really wanted to see him again. And a ten minute detour was hardly a sacrifice. He got to the lake and started walking along the promenade. He got to the spot where he had met the guy the other day and his heart sank a bit because he couldn't see the guy or any of the UNICEF people for that matter. Oh well, it was worth a try, he thought and lit a cigarette, now watching the calming water of the lake. After manouvering around a group of people to reach the crosswalk that would take him to his bus stop, Jiyong looked up and that's when he saw who he had been looking for. To his surprise the guy was already smiling at him and so he walked over, taking a drag and lips smiling around his cigarette, heart jumping inside him.

"How's the christmas card business?" Jiyong said when he got close enough. 

The guy chuckled cutely and then looked back at him with bright eyes. 

"Not too shabby," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Jiyong let out a giggle. "Just going home from work."

He felt so giddy under the gaze of the handsome stranger. The guy then looked around, then beckoned Jiyong to follow him.

"I'm gonna take my break with you, hold on," he said and walked over to two girls who presumably were his coworkers, talked a few words to them, handed them his clipboard and turned back to join Jiyong. 

Jiyong could feel his whole face go pink. This guy wanted to spend his break with him? He left like his throat was closing up with panic. They walked over to a vacant parkbench and sat down. Jiyong's companion lit a cigarette and after a puff of smoke flew into the air he turned to Jiyong with a smile again.

"So, where do you work?" the guy picked up the conversation where they had left it.

"Um, at the PACE gallery. I'm an intern there, not exactly a real job yet, but.. maybe i'll get lucky. My internship ends in the beginning of february," Jiyong said. 

"That's interesting," the other nodded. "What do you have to do?" 

Jiyong shrugged, "I mostly just shadow the marketing team. But i also help monitoring the storage and stuff. Must sound boring but i'm really happy i got this opportunity."

"It's not boring! As long as you're enjoying it."

Jiyong smiled and took a drag of his cigarette. His mind was going a mile a minute but felt like his head was empty at the same time. 

"What's your name?" he blurted out then, looking at the other with a surprised look, as if just now realizing he didn't know yet.

The guy laughed out loud at Jiyong's expression but offered his hand then, "I'm Seunghyun."

"Oh? Korean?" Jiyong asked in korean, now really surprised. "I'm Jiyong."

"Nice to meet you, Jiyong. Yes, i'm korean," Seunghyun laughed, answering in korean as well. 

"Woah! And you live here in Geneva?" he asked.

"For now," Seunghyun smiled. 

Jiyong nodded, still a surprised look on his face.

Seunghyun laughed a bit louder then, "Oh god, you're so cute! Look at those cheeks!"

Jiyong thought he was going to pass out. How did this guy dare be so straightforward with a stranger? And what about his cheeks? He felt them going pink again. Actually he felt like his whole body was on fire, getting sweaty under his coat. He gently dabbed his hot cheeks with the back of his cold hand. 

"What about my cheeks?" he asked.

"They're all pink," Seunghyun said with a teasing tone. "Must be getting cold?"

Jiyong sent him a glance but couldn't hold his gaze, feeling shy, "I'm used to worse colds than this. This is nothing for me. I'm from Finland."

Seunghyun perked up at that, "Finland? Howcome?" 

"We moved there almost ten years ago for my parents' work," Jiyong explained.

"That's cool! Do they have really cold winters? Have you seen Santa?" Seunghyun asked, the glint in his eyes again.

Jiyong snorted, "Yeah, it can get pretty cold. But it's beautiful too. I wish it was snowing here too.. There is no real christmas feeling when there's no snow."

Seunghyun nodded, in thought, "Let's hope there'll be snow at christmas day at least."

Jiyong nodded too and looked at him again, but then looked up when someone stopped in front of them.

"Seunghyun, your break is over. No more flirting," one of the girls from earlier said in mock anger.

"Shush," Seunghyun said as he stood up but he was smiling. 

Jiyong slowly stood up too but he would've been happy if the ground swallowed him whole at this point. Was Seunghyun flirting with him? He didn't even have time to panic because the other already saying goodbye to him.

"See you around, Jiyong. Hopefully," he smiled and turned with a wave.

"Bye," managed Jiyong.

jiji checking in 9th dec

u guyyys. i saw him again today. total heart eyes!!! he talked to me too. he actually took his break just to sit w me and have a cigarette. whatttt. i dont even want to freak out bc its dumb right?? he just talked to me. but omg.. his name is seunghyun. and i'm in love.

jiyong out

After he posted his entry for that day, after a bit of thought, he decided to see if he could find Seunghyun online. He tried google, instagram, facebook, but nothing. That made him pout a bit because he wished he'd have a picture of the other, but he figured he simply had too little information on Seunghyun. They were strangers afterall. He got comfortable on his small couch then and filled the rest of his day with mukbang cringe compilations and a bag of cheese crispies. 

Around 10pm though, just as he was about to go to sleep and had his final scroll on twitter, he had a DM request on instagram. He frowned and opened it.

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: hello stranger


	2. 2/3

Jiyong had texted his handsome stranger til the wee hours of the morning that night. He still couldn't believe the other had made the effort to look him up online and succeeded. They just kept chatting even though both of them knew they should sleep. The topics simply didn't end. And yet he still managed to get up by seven to get ready for work. Despite getting only four hours of sleep he still felt chipper as ever. He was in and out of shower in minutes and had his chistmas music on like every morning and was happily brushing his teeth while also managing to sing along with Sia.

"I've got a crush lalalalala like a schoolgirl.." he grinned and swayed to the music.

He spit into the sink and checked out his clean teeth in the mirror with the widest grin while half of his face was still covered in toothpaste. He looked at his face closely to see if he had any imperfections to deal with like messy eyebrows or something but like always he pretty much looked flawless. After washing his face of the minty foam he dryed his face with a clean soft towel and went to get dressed. Now that he knew there was a big chance he'd see Seunghyun after work, even if it was for a few minutes, he had to look good. Real good. So he put on his cutest yellow sweater with his usual black outfit and after checking the weather, and realizing it's going to rain the majority of the day, decided to wear a fashionable beanie and not bother with styling his hair. 

Jiyong really enjoyed his internship and the tasks he was trusted in the gallery but today he definitely couldn't focus on his work a hundred percent. He kept losing track and finding himself daydreaming about Seunghyun, he even had gotten a few glances from his coworkers that made him realize he definitely must've looked distracted. That's why he was releaved when his already short day was finally over at lunchtime. As the weather forecast said, it was raining, but Jiyong still took his promenade route instead of the quickest way to the bus. The rainy weather was so yucky and halfway to the lake he realized Seunghyun might not even work on the streets if it's raining like this, there were hardly any people on the streets. Once he got to the promenade it was pretty clear no one would be insane enough to just stand here in the rain. He felt a bit stupid making this effort today but he was snapped out of it when he saw the number 48 bus at the red light.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath and took off running.

If he ran he could still catch his bus. Even though his boots got absolutely soaked in a few seconds of recklessly dodging and not dodging the puddles he still did his best to get to the crossing by the time the traffic started moving again. Just as he was about to cross the street though, over the cars and rain he could hear someone calling his name. He looked around, a bit confused, until spotting Seunghyun across the street at the entrance of an indoor food market hall, waving at him to get his attention. Just then the trafficlights changed and cars started rushing past him, splashing up the water from the street, along with his bus which stopped briefly at the bus station and then rushed on with the rest of the moving traffic. Jiyong sighed but looked back at Seunghyun, who was still standing at the doorway of the market, smiling at him, and smiled too. Once the light changed from red to green, allowing him to cross the street again, he rushed over to Seunghyun. 

"What a shit weather!" Jiyong exclaimed once he got into the market, trying to shake the rain off of himself.

"Where's your umbrella?" Seunghyun asked, chuckling softly and brushing off raindrops from Jiyong's beanie. 

"Don't have one," Jiyong grinned up to him bashfully. 

"Silly," Seunghyun smiled and touched Jiyong's red nose. 

Jiyong instantly felt warm despite of the chilly weather. He glanced around to see if anyone was seeing they were acting cute together and sure enough the two girls from the previous day were talking amongst themselves by the UNICEF stand at the other side of the entrance, but they were definitely staring, even though trying to look nonchalant about it. Jiyong looked back to Seunghyun. 

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" he asked, trying to shift the awkwardness. 

"Ah, working inside because of the weather," Seunghyun explained, confirming the obvious. "Lots of people coming in and out."

Jiyong nodded, "Makes sense."

"Say, Jiyong, i wanted to ask you something. I didn't want to ask over the text last night.." Seunghyun said then, and for a second Jiyong thought he was being shy.

The boy nodded at him to continue. 

"Wanted to ask if you wanted to come over on friday?" he blurted out, "It's just that it's friday and.. Just for a movie or.." he added hurriedly. 

Jiyong grinned. Definitely flirting then. And oh, how cute the taller was when shy! Jiyong had already thought he was all confidence. 

"I'd love to!" Jiyong said with a wide smile, and saw how a relieved grin spread across Seunghyun's face while his big adorable ears were pink.

"Great," Seunghyun said happily. 

They smiled at each other for a long moment, until a teasing "Seunghyuuunnn..." was heard from behind them and they both turned to see the girls giving them a teasing look and one of them tapped on her wrist to say the talking time was over. 

"Hey! I'm the boss here!" Seunghyun said, laughing.

Both of the girls started giggling and turned back to their work station.

"Sorry," Seunghyun said. 

"No-no, i should let you go back to work," Jiyong said, feeling a bit shy now that if was obvious the girls were keeping an eye on them. 

"Oh okay," Seunghyun nodded, looking at him go through the entrance automatic doors into the rain again, "I'll text you!"

Jiyong nodded with a happy smile and skipped over to his bus stop. Twenty six minutes until the next bus, the board said. He sat down with a heavy sigh and fished out his cigarettes from his coat pocket. For a moment he felt depressed that he was forced to sit here for another half hour. But then he remembered Seunghyun had just asked him out and a smile resumed on his face. He took a safistied inhale from his yummy death stick and looked back at the food market. He could still see Seunghyun through the closed doors and it made him smile even brighter seeing the other talk to strangers and more often than not getting ignored or rejected. 

"Oh, so cute.." he whispered to himself and spent the rest of the time waiting for the bus staring at Seunghyun and smoking the rest of his pack of cigarettes. 

jiji checking in 10th dec

u guyyys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! last night he messaged me on ig. can u believe it?? he actually stalked the internet enough to find me. i mean i tried the same lmao but failed. we texted til 3 in the morning. crazyyyy. and then i saw him again today. and u guys wont believe. he asked me out!!!!! on friday. OMG! i'm over the moon uwu. what should i wear?? give ideas. eeeeeeeeeep ya boy has a date!!! movie niiiight! woop-woop-woop

jiyong out

On thursday evening Seunghyun messaged Jiyong his address. Jiyong was in bed and full of dinner, already feeling droopy, but his heart almost leaped out of his chest when the notification popped up. 

xxxibgdrgn: ok ^^ i'll try find it!! already tomorrowww

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: excited? hehe

xxxibgdrgn: yes! have u picked a movie yet?

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: i was thinking avatar?

xxxibgdrgn: oh i love that movie! its like 3 hours tho omg

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: more time spent w u

That made Jiyong blush into his pillow. Briefly he thought if Seunghyun expected him to spend the night. 

xxxibgdrgn: sounds good :)) i'll bring popcorn

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: and jammies

That answered his question then.

xxxibgdrgn: oh?

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: or..?

xxxibdrgn: or we can sleep naked

xxxibgdrgn: ahahhaahah jk

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: cheeky :P

xxxibgdrgn: :P

xxxibgdrgn: what time should i come? 

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: i finish work at 5 so perhaps around 6?

xxxibgdrgn: perfect

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: great!

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: imma crash now. see u tomorrow! :)

xxxibgdrgn: ye me too! cya tomorrow! good night! ^^

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: good night!

Jiyong couldn't sleep for at least another hour though. He kept thinking of friday night, imagining the scenarios that were most likely to happen and the least likely. He thought of all of his outfits and what would be suggestive and sexy but not too much because he didn't want to seem easy or deperate, but that showed his interest in the other man. By now he was almost completely sure Seunghyun was interested in him too but you never know. He thought of bringing a bottle of wine, but he didn't want to seem like he was there to seduce Seunghyun, which he in fact was, but still. Besides he knew nothing of wines. Popcorn was safe and appropriate and cute. He imagined them kissing. Would it happen? Probably, right? Should he shave? Of course he was going to, just in case! Legs and ass, the works! He was going to be ready whatever was going to happen. In the end he couldn't help but jerk off quickly before sleep took over him. With one eye closed already, he took his phone to make another post.

jiji checking in 12th dec

u guys. im p nervous about tomorrow. wish me luck! if i dont post tomorrow yall know the date went well lmao jk. good night u guys love u

jiyong out

The next day Jiyong spent all his time after work, until five thirty when he had to leave for Seunghyun's, getting ready. His shower took a full hour, getting his legs perfectly smooth, along with everything else, and another hour moisturizing and doing his hair. Jiyong must've had changed his outfits at least ten times but eventually still went with classic black. But his t-shirt was very thin and he knew it, with a deep v-neck on top of that. He thought his collarbones were his best feature so he was bound to show them off. Full intentions to have his hoodie unzipped the whole night. By five he was almost completely sure he was ready and he was getting antsy so he called himself a taxi. He wanted to be there early rather than late. 

At five fourty-five he pressed the number four button in a fancy apartment complex he was pretty sure was the right one. A familiar deep voice answered and he was buzzed in. When Jiyong reached Seunghyun's floor, the other was already waiting by his apartment door, grinning at him.

"Hey," Jiyong grinned as he got closer.

Seunghyun greeted him with the traditional swiss three kisses on the cheeks. And Jiyong knew it was tradition, but he still got hot in the face. He rattled the two popcorn packets in a small bag he brought.

"Popcorn," he said with a nervous giggle.

Seunghyun smiled, somewhat smug and invited him in.

"Make yourself at home! My roommates are away for the weekend so you are safe," Seunghyun said, strolling into the kitchen.

Jiyong took his jacket off and laid it on the back of a couch, looking around curiously. 

"Nice place you have here," he commented.

"Thanks," Seunghyun grinned, apprearing from the kitchen with two wineglasses.

"White okay for you?"

Jiyong nodded and accepted the glass, saying his thanks but keeping his mouth shut to let out any seduce-related jokes that wanted to follow. 

"Santé!" Seunghyun said as he made them sit down on the couch and clinked their glasses together. 

"To avatar!" Jiyong said cutely to which Seunghyun chuckled and made Jiyong's insides tingle even before he could consume any wine.

They had a nice quiet evening, drinking close to three bottles of wine between the two of them and watched almost the whole movie. Didn't touch the popcorn though. Jiyong felt comfortable with Seunghyun. More comfortable than he had felt for a long time, with a stranger at least. They were on an absolute flow and they both enjoyed each others company immensely. Seunghyun seemed to be very open and genuine with him too, and didn't hold back or stay reserved. More than once Jiyong found Seunghyun's hand on his thigh or knee, and he loved it. But Seunghyun was a gentleman. He wasn't even flirting with him too much, but clearly showed interest. Which Jiyong appreciated. 

"How old are you by the way?" Jiyong asked when it was close to 2am.

He was comfortably laying against the back of the couch, hoodie tossed to the corner, cheeks pink. Seunghyun chuckled quietly and sent him a hooded look. 

"Twenty six. You?"

"Nineteen," he replied and curiously looked for a reaction.

Seunghyun just nodded though. 

"Good?" Jiyong pried when he didn't get anything. 

"Good?" Seunghyun laughed. "Yes, good. Why?"

Jiyong shrugged.

"Just wanted to know if i was good enough for you."

"Good for what?" Seunghyun asked, his gaze now somehow different. 

Jiyong felt his cheeks grow red. Perhaps he hadn't thought his questions through first. After a long pause Seunghyun spoke again.

"Wanna go to bed?"

Jiyong looked at him. Seemed that Seunghyun did expect him to spend the night, without joking. 

"Did you bring your pyjamas?" he asked then.

Jiyong shook his head silently. He hadn't been sure if Seunghyun had joked and so he hadn't wanted to seem stupid if he'd had showed up with a overnight bag. He did take a toothbrush though. Just in case.

"We have to sleep naked then," Seunghyun laughed. 

Jiyong giggled nervously, suddenly feeling dizzy. 

"I'm joking," Seunghyun said then, voice softer, and offered his hand to help Jiyong up. "Come on. Let's go."

Seunghyun led him to his bedroom, not letting go of his hand and they both quietly got ready for bed. Jiyong just took off his socks and jeans but didn't want to cross any lines. From the corner of his eye he saw Seunghyun change into his sleeping pants though, and he was ninety-nine percent sure he just saw the other's dick and he had to turn his head to the other side to let out a silent gasp. Seunghyun then hit the light switch and they were in the dark. Jiyong got under the blanket and Seunghyun followed. But as if it was normal, Seunghyun immediately cuddled up with Jiyong. And suddenly Jiyong wasn't nervous. He could feel Seunghyun left soft kisses on his shoulder and with each brush of the older's lips he relaxed more and more. Once he felt the brush of Seunghyun's erection against his ass though, he gave up all restrictions he might've still had and he turned his head and kissed him. 

At five in the morning he woke up for some reason. Seunghyun's arms were still around him and it made him feel such intense happiness he wasn't sure if it was because he was still drunk or not. He quietly grabbed his phone from beside the bed. 

jiji checking in 14th dec

u guys. no post today. i'm keeping this to myself. 

jiyong out 


	3. 3/3

jiji checking in 18th dec

u guys u have no idea where im posting this from. im at seunghyun's place a;fdhkadfh. i saw him on the promenade (like every day. i always take thet route now. dont judge me) and he said to take his keys and let myself in and wait for him. he said he couldn't just see me a few minutes every day and wants to spend some time w me. omgggggggg so cute. and u guys... when i turned to leave, he pulled me back by my hand and leaned down for a kiss. right there in front of everyone. it felt so nice!!! hes so nice!!!!!!!!! i really like him :'( and now i'm here on his bed waiting for him. he should still take like two hours but i dont mind waiting. i'd just be on my own bed at my apartment instead of here and doing the same things. only here i have two big pillows that smell like seunghyun uwu. *dreamy sigh* im so happy u guys. im so lucky

jiyong out

jiji checking in 21st dec

u guyyyys. i had such a nice day. we spent the day just walking by the lake hand in hand. we just talked and walked. i checked my phone later and we walked over twelve kilometers sdhksdhf what the hellll. and then! we went to eat at a really nice restaurant. foie gras all that fancy shit. it was yummy! but i wouldn't complain even if we had delivery pizza on the floor if it were w seunghyun. haha im being such a sap arent i?? idk im just so hearteyes for him.. u should hear him talk. he is so handsome when he is explaining something or gets excited. he is funny and cute and sweet. he's perfect im telling ya!! anyways.. im planning to go buy him a xmas present tomorrow. altho most of the places here are closed on sundays. weird af if u ask me. but i'll try. i dont have much time left anyways. but i couldn't think of a perfect gift. so i'll just go windowshopping and hopefully get inspired or find something that suits him. but now! sleep! good night u guys :)

jiyong out

jiji checking in 22nd dec

u guyyyys! only a couple days to christmas now! wooooo! i'm so excited! i dont even know why lol. some part of me wishes to be at home w my family of course. and finland at least has snow. but doesnt matter! i still haven't lost hope haha. besides.. i'm going to have christmas dinner w seunghyun and his flatmates. :ooooo so im not alone :)) oh! and i went shopping in the afternoon and i did get a gift for seunghyun! it's a pajama set. super adorable. and kind of an inside joke too yknow? i think it was cute. eep! hopefully he will like it! and hopefully he hasnt found this blog LMAOOOOO that would be embarrassing. also i wouldnt want to spoil the surprise. siiiiggghhhhhh. idk im somehow feeling restless. stressed? anxious? excited? maybe everything lol u guys know im a mess. anyways kisses to u all and good night!

jiyong out

jiji checking in 23rd dec

U GUYYYYSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! IT FINALLY STARTED SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ITS SO BEAUTIFUL! JUST IN TIME! THIS IS PERFECT WOOOOOOO! IM SO HAPPY I COULD BUILD A HUNDRED SNOWMEN!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOO PLAY W THE SNOW! EAT THE SNOW! PEE IN THE SNOW! lol jk. anyways. it's the day before i go to seunghyun's to the xmas dinner. and i saw him this afternoon and we decided we'd just meet there tomorrow. but now it's so nice outside that he texted me earlier to ask me for an evening walk. so that's where im headed now!! ^^ if u dont hear from me much over the next couple days then merry christmas u guys!! i love u all so much huuuugggsssss!! be good kids hehe

jiyong out

He closed his laptop and crawled off the bed. Making one more stop in front of the mirror to check his hat, and he was off. They decided to meet up at the promenade again which was just a special place to them. Besides it was so lovely when it was already dark outside. And now that the thick white snow was falling slowly the christmas lights in the park and around the promenade were just so much nicer. Jiyong stopped to wait for the other in the corner of the park. He was standing underneath a street lamp so he could see the snow in the orange light. Looking up, he closed his eyes and let the snow fall on his face a bit. Jiyong had missed it. He had lived up in the deep north since he was just a kid, so he kind of has gotten used to it and it made him feel like home. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and he was jumped out of his calming thought. Now his heart was racing, but he knew these arms and his mouth spread in a wide grin. 

"Ho-ho-ho," Seunghyun laughed like a jolly Santa Claus into Jiyong's fluffy scarf. 

"You calling me a hoe?" Jiyong asked cheekily and turned to face him. 

Seunghyun just laughed down at him and brushed some of the moisture off of Jiyong's face, left there by the melted snowflakes. Jiyong couldn't help but smile even wider at that.

"How are you?" Seunghyun asked then quietly, still looking down at the smalled with loving eyes. 

"Good," Jiyong answered just as quiet. "It's nice, isn't it?" he asked, looking up, eyes bright in the orange street light. 

Seunghyun let out a low hum and then pulled Jiyong closer to him. He leaned down and left a lingering kiss on Jiyong's lips. Their noses were cold but Jiyong still felt so so warm inside. After pulling away from Jiyong again, Seunghyun took his hand and they went to have a look at the food stalls. They ended up getting hot drinks, mulled wine for Seunghyun and hot cocoa with extra whipped cream for Jiyong. When asked, Jiyong said he wasn't a fan of mulled wine but later when Seunghyun managed to make him try some, he discovered it wasn't as bad as he remembered. So after he finished his hot chocolate, they ended up sharing Seunghyun's cup. 

It was the night of the 24th. After they had finished the nice christmas dinner they had exchanged gifts and were just hanging around, listening to christmas music and playing boardgames and drinking wine. It was really nice and Jiyong enjoyed the company of Seunghyun's friends but after a while they both realized, through glances and bodylanguage, that they want some alonetime too. So after a while Seunghyun called them a taxi and they left to Jiyong's place. It was the first time Seunghyun had come to Jiyong's tiny apartment and Jiyong was a bit anxious about it but once they were sitting on his bed then he already felt good again. This was Seunghyun. 

"Oh, i love them!" Jiyong gasped as he pulled a set of gold earrings out of his giftbag. 

He jumped up and skipped to the mirror where he held the earrings up to his ears which were pierced in pretty much all possible places so he had a lot of options to play around with those. 

"They're so nice, Seunghyun. Thank you so much!" he said happily as he came back to the bed.

He took the older's face into his hands and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips. He then sat himself down next to Seunghyun and waited for him to unwrap his own present. 

"Hope they fit.." he said anxiously when Seunghyun pulled the pajamas out of the neatly wrapped wrappingpaper.

It seemed to take Seunghyun a minute to figure out what he was looking at but when he saw the Mickey Mouse on the breast pocket he burst out laughing. 

"Pajamas?!" he said in a funny highpitched voice. 

Jiyong grinned at him cutely. 

"So cute! Thank you, Jiyongah," he said and kissed him as well. 

Jiyong blushed at that but he was happy. So very happy. Soon after Seunghyun changed into the pajamas already and was strolling around the tiny apartment like a king, all proud. Jiyong was just giggling like a maniac at the older's silly antics. Then they snuggled up on the bed with a movie, but it was already late and soon Jiyong started to cuddle closer to Seunghyun, trying to get attention like a kitten, drawing patterns on Seunghyun's brand new pajamas. Seunghyun let Jiyong act cute for a while, pretending to still be interested in the movie, but after about ten minutes he shut the laptop with a quick snap and threw it to the side. He turned and climbed on top of Jiyong. Without the laptop illuminating the room anymore, it was almost completely dark in the room. All they could hear was each other's quiet breathing. But now even Seunghyun couldn't restrain himself anymore and claimed Jiyong's lips in a heated kiss. 

Jiyong woke up next morning with soft kisses on his neck, and he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep exactly like that a few hours earlier as well. He hummed and stirred a bit, feeling Seunghyun's arm secure around him. 

"Merry christmas," came Seunghyun's rumbling voice which made Jiyong finally open his eyes. 

He smiled up to Seunghyun. 

"Merry christmas."

That felt awfully nice. Only a few weeks ago he was feeling lonely in this strange city and now he had a gorgeous naked man beside him on christmas morning. The thought made him so happy he couldn't help but lean up for a kiss which Seunghyun gladly returned. They snuggled like this under the covers for at least a couple hours more, until Seunghyun asked if he could take a quick shower. While the other was showering, Jiyong's parents facetimed him. They were happy to see their son was looking good and content even though being away from friends and family during the holidays. Jiyong had his reasons, obviously, but he wasn't going to mention he had someone in the shower as they spoke. 

Until after new years, they were both off from work. They spent almost every waking hour together. One day Seunghyun even drove them to Montreux where the whole city was still in full christmas spirit. They had a nice meal there with a gorgeous view of the lake and mountains. Jiyong truly felt pampered. 

New years eve Seunghyun actually invited Jiyong to accompany him to a big UNICEF party. There Jiyong realized more and more that Seunghyun actually held a pretty important role in the organization in the Geneva branch. Which made him feel somewhat out of place because he was essentially a nobody there. Seunghyun greeted a lot of people and had conversation with people who seemed to be pretty important too. But he always introduced Jiyong as well and had his hand on Jiyong's back so it made him feel safe and comfortable. At least Jiyong looked good. He was all blinged up for the new years celebrations, wearing the many golden earrings Seunghyun had gifted him and a pretty nice suit. It was cheap, but still nice. And no one would never know since Jiyong made everything look good, at least that's what he liked to tell himself. After a while the party took a turn anyways and champagne started flowing in rivers and the music was turned up. Jiyong was actually enjoying the party, and of course Seunghyun's company. 

They went out for a cigarette for the nth time that night. Seunghyun's arm was comfortably around Jiyong's shoulders as he lit Jiyong's cigarette and then his own. 

"Having fun?" he asked, sounding a bit tipsy. 

And they both definitely were. 

"Mmmm-hmmm," Jiyong hummed as he took a long drag from his cigarette. 

Seunghyun placed a kiss on top of Jiyong's head and they just stood there at the edge of the tall building, looking over the city and the lake, smoking in silence. It was pretty nice because every once in a while they could see a stray firework going off in the distance. But then suddenly they could hear a rather loud count down from inside and they looked each other, eyes big. They're missing the new years countdown!? Jiyong hurriedly stubbed out the rest of the cigarette to hurry back inside but Seunghyun grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him. 

"Four.. three.. two.. one.." he counted down with the crowd heard from inside in a whisper and then kissed Jiyong deeply. 

Jiyong smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller and happily kissed him back. They pulled back when big fireworks started going off directly over their heads and after a second the doors behind them slammed open and the crowd came outside to see the spectacle. 

"Happy new year, Jiyong!" Seunghyun said with a wide smile. 

Jiyong looked at him with fireworks reflecting in his big happy eyes, "Happy new year, Seunghyun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will also be an epilogue


	4. epilogue

Jiyong had had the most wonderful holiday. Seunghyun and him had shared such great moments together and collected a lot of memories in just a few weeks, Jiyong still couldn't believe he had known the other for only a month. He felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. Which was a common feeling when you were in love. And Jiyong was in love. 

But the holidays were over now. And because the time spent with Seunghyun felt like a timeless bubble, it felt weird to go back to work again on the 6th of january. But after a week Jiyong felt normal again, back in the usual business. Him and Seunghyun didn't get to spend as much time together anymore, which was a shame, but at the same time brought Jiyong's head down from the clouds pretty quickly, which made working fun and enjoyable again as he didn't pine after his lover during the days as much. Still, he often found himself smiling alone while supposed to be filling some paperwork. 

At the end of the second week of january, Jiyong was asked to join the big boss in her office. At first he had been anxious about it, since he knew his internship was about to end. To be completely honest he didn't want to think about it at all. He didn't want to think about reality. Because reality was he was supposed to fly back to Finland after only a few weeks. He didn't want it to be over. It couldn't be. So he anxiously waited by his boss's office just before lunchtime, until he was invited in. But of course he was made comfortable pretty much immediately after sitting down with a warm smile and kind words. He was praised for his efficiency and quality of work. She talked about how Jiyong was a great addition to their workfamily and how his efforts were greatly appreciated. That made Jiyong feel really proud because he had felt like he did a good job too and it was nice to hear it being confirmed. What he didn't expect to hear though, was a job offer. He was offered to come work there in their gallery again, full time, after however long Jiyong needed to go back home to sort things out and think it through. Jiyong was of course delighted and eternally grateful. This was what he had dreamed about for such a long time, it felt surreal now that it was actually happening. Once he left the boss's office with final words of thanks, he hurried to collect his things and go home to tell everyone, but especially he wanted to share the news with Seunghyun. Because this meant he could stay. 

In the end Jiyong decided to skip his route to the promenade that day and went straight home. He didn't want to rush into this mindlessly. First he wanted to talk to his parents, so when he got into his apartment the first thing he did was call his mom. He told her everything what the boss had said and the position they were offering him. She was of course delighted but also a bit worried that her son wouldn't come home again for a long time, but Jiyong assured her he'd come home in the beginning of february just as planned but he would return a month or two later for the job.

Jiyong was planning on telling Seunghyun the next day. They had made plans to go out that saturday and he thought it would be the perfect time to tell the big news. He was extremely excited and happy and frankly couldn't wait. He almost spilled it when they were chatting that night, but held himself back because he really wanted to tell Seunghyun this huge thing face to face. 

jiji checking in 10th jan

u guys???? I GOT THE JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is so amazing!!!!! it's also quite stressful bc i have so many things to do like talk to my landlord and sign all the papers and stuff and im still going back home to finland in 2 weeks but overall im too excited to even think of those things rn. i havent told seunghyun yet. but im going to tomorrow. i wanted to tell him when im with him not over text. i really wanna see his reaction already!! eeeeek! he should be excited that he can keep a precious thing like me right? ^^ hahahaha! well.. im definitely happy. bc i really like him. and in the back of my mind i was always scared this was going to end way too soon but we never really discussed it so. we'll see! anyways... im happy u guys! hugs to everyone!!!!

jiyong out

Saturday afternoon Jiyong met up with Seunghyun at a restaurant they had been before and both enjoyed. Jiyong had dressed nicely for the kind of special occasion and was wearing the earrings Seunghyun had given him for christmas. He was shown to a table when he said he was there for a resevation under Choi. Seunghyun wasn't there yet but Jiyong actually preferred it so he could calm his nerves a bit. He sat there, playing with the hem of the table cloth for a bit until a few minutes later he saw Seunghyun walk towards him between all the chairs and tables. He was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and Jiyong beamed up to his date as he took a seat across from him. Jiyong kept his cool all the way until they were served their food. As the waiter was pouring out wine for them, Jiyong was going over the words he wanted to say as the toast in his head, timidly watching the red wine being poured but cheeks pink with excitement. When the waiter excused himself and they raised their glasses, Jiyong was already about to open his mouth to say what he had had on his tongue since the minute they sat down together, but Seunghyun was quicker. 

"I wanted to say something," he started. "I wanted to have a toast to us. To this amazing time we have spent together. I'm really lucky to have met you, Jiyong. Truly."

Jiyong smiled at him brightly but his smile fell a bit when he realized Seunghyun's tone was somewhat sombre. 

"Me too, Seunghyun. I'm so happy when i'm with you," he said sincerely. 

"Which is a shame that it has to, you know, end soon.." the older said then. 

Jiyong's smile was back on his lips then. So this was what this gloomy tone was about! Well, didn't Jiyong have a treat for him! 

"Well, Seunghyun. It doesn't have to really-"

"You're going back home in a couple of weeks and.. well.. Jiyong, i didn't tell you this sooner because i didn't want to bring the mood down but next week i'm going to Korea."

Jiyong's mouth snapped shut at that.

"And i'm sorry this is gonna rob us of the last week we could have spent together but.. We both knew this was going to end. Right? I'm still sorry," Seunghyun said and gently took Jiyong's hand into his. 

Jiyong kept a smile on his face, "How long are you gonna go for?"

"I'm moving back actually. My project here is pretty much done," Seunghyun said.

Jiyong could only nod at that.

"I'm really sorry i didn't tell you.." Seunghyun said, trying to catch his eye. 

"No, it's fine!" Jiyong laughed a bit, secretly feeling insane in his own mind at these awful news. "Like you said, we both knew this was going to end. Let's just enjoy the last bit of it. Yeah?"

Seunghyun smiled again at that, feeling relieved he hadn't upset Jiyong, and raised his glass again.

"Clink!" said Jiyong cutely as they clinked their glasses together. 

"To us," Seunghyun said with a warm smile.

He did his absolute best to keep a brave face on for the rest of the meal, but the negative feeling had already taken over his whole body. He could feel it in his mind, his shoulders, his stomach. Conversation flowed nicely as always, but in the back of his head he still felt like he had been dumped just now. But Seunghyun was right. They weren't anything exclusive. This relationship, whatever it was, had an expiration date as soon as it started. Deep down Jiyong knew this of course, but he had gotten lost in this fantasy that he let himself dream too far ahead of himself. Which is why he was hurt now. He wasn't even angry at Seunghyun. He had done nothing wrong. On the contrary actually - Jiyong had had the best month with this man, and he would always have these memories to look back to. 

After they finished at the restaurant Jiyong excused himself to go home though, coming up with a white lie about having a scheduled call with his mom or something. He ordered himself an uber and they went outside for a smoke as they were waiting for it. Seunghyun seemingly didn't realize Jiyong was feeling bad and the younger was grateful for that. He didn't want Seunghyun to know how weak he was. It was his own fault recklessly falling in love with the other man. When the uber stopped in front of the restaurant they said goodbye with a quick kiss and Jiyong got into the car. The second they pulled away though he just couldn't help it and leaned his head back and started crying quietly. His heart was just broken, however strong he tried to be about the situation. When he got home, he just sat in front of the mirror, crying and feeling sorry for himself, slowly taking out the golden earrings from his ears and carefully putting them back in their box. He looked up at his ugly puffy face and just felt even worse. 

"Stupid," he spat at his reflection. 

jiji checking in 11th jan

u guys. ... i dont know anymore. im just so sad rn. i may have been excited too early.

jiyong out

Summer romance

Jiyong ended up taking the job after all. After moping about Seunghyun a week after the other left for Korea, he went home to Finland and immediately felt better. He realized he was being overdramatic about it all and that he didn't go to Switzerland for Seunghyun. He got the huge opportunity to work at the PACE gallery and start his career as a curator. And he wasn't going to waste it. So after ordering everything, he flew back to Geneva in april, starting his job. Months passed and he felt better about the whole Seunghyun situation. He kind of forced himself to fall out of love with the older, if that was possible, and just thought about the good times they shared together. He was just zen about it. And it wasn't like he and Seunghyun weren't friends anymore. They often chatted on instagram and Seunghyun always liked all Jiyong's pictures. Jiyong wished the other would post as much as he did himself. Even if they weren't together anymore, or whatever they were, he still missed Seunghyun as a person. As a friend. Or so he forced himself to think. Actually it made him feel nauseous in his stomach when he thought of Seunghyun as a friend now, but this was reality, so he just went with it. He didn't dare message Seunghyun often because he didn't want to seem desperate but he was always happy about any interaction they had. 

By the end of the summer they barely talked though. They were both busy and Jiyong was pretty sure Seunghyun was just sick of him at that point. He was even feeling kind of embarrassed whenever he saw Seunghyun like his posts on instagram. What's over is over, he told himself. He even had half a mind to block Seunghyun so he wouldn't have to pine after him like this, but of course couldn't go through with it. 

It was his birthday and his parents were there to visit him. It was so hot outside, they spent most of the daytime indoors, at least when the sun was out. No one warned him about the absolute hell that was summer in the alps. The heat was borderline unbareable. The peak was during july when it had hit the forty degrees mark almost every day which Jiyong was nowhere near used to. It never reached those levels in Finland. So he had spent most of his time at work where he had a nice airconditioned office and temperature controlled rooms. It would be over soon, he told himself. And his parents didn't really mind. It was luxury for them, his mom said the only things missing are the palmtrees. So for Jiyong's special day they had a nice lunch by the lake, eating like kings. Jiyong was really happy his parents were having fun and frankly so was he. At least he hadn't felt so free in a long time. When they got their food, his mom embarrassed the shit out of him when she asked the waiter to take a picture of her family because it was her son's birthday. They all posed for the picture but Jiyong's cheeks were way too pink. 

Afterwards at home when he was scrolling through the pictures of their day though, he thought the picture was actually pretty cute and he didn't have a nice picture with his parents like this, so he decided to post it on instagram. "Congratz to my parents for having a beautiful son 20 years ago today!" he wrote under the picture the waiter had taken where they were sitting at a restaurant by the lake, a mountain of seafood in front of them and Jet d'Eau, the iconic Geneva fountain that reached a hundred and forty meters, in the backround. He thought the picture would indeed be a nice souvenir from the day and pressed send. 

A mere minute after he posted the picture he saw Seunghyun like it already, which made him smile a bit, having a warm feeling all around his body like always. But then his heartbeat fastened as he saw a DM notification from the guy. 

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: what?? ure in geneva?

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: HAPPY BIRTHDAY btw

xxxibdrgn: haha yes. and thanks! ^^

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: howcome ure back?

xxxibdrgn: lol i live here

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: what???

xxxibdrgn: yeah since like april. why?

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: why didnt u tell me????

xxxibdrgn: tell u what? 

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: that ure here?? omg

xxxibdrgn: dont tell me ure here too?

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: since like the beginning of june!!!

xxxibdrgn: omg

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: YES OMG. can u meet?? id love to give u a bday hug

xxxibdrgn: um, yes.. i suppose? are u free now? 

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: yes im free. can u be at the promenade, usual spot, in like half hour?

xxxibdrgn: sure! see u there!

choi_seung_hyun_tttop: see u jiyong!!!

Jiyong had never been this nervous in his life just meeting up with someone. He had already smoked two cigarettes while he had been waiting for the past five minutes. The sun was just setting and it was really-really beautiful outside. His eyes were glued on the pinks and oranges of the sky and the reflection on the calm lake. He took a deep breath in and then out, stubbing out his cigarette and pocketing his hands so he wouldn't fidget around as much. There must've been hundreds of people at the park and promenade right at this time, the night only starting, and somehow he could still recognize Seunghyun immediately, even though seeing him just from the corner of his eye. It was like some kind of magical magnetic pull that connected him to the other. He turned and took off his sunglasses, smiling a little as the older man got closer. It was a weird feeling meeting up with him again and so suddenly as well. He felt the same blooming feeling in his chest, the one that he had felt every time when he had seen the other man during the winter. He couldn't take his eyes off of the taller. He was simply gorgeous, in a navy blue dress shirt and shorts. His hair was longer. He was still so.. so.. so... Before he could even get the thought out, Seunghyun wrapped his arms tightly around him and squeezed. Jiyong return the hug, the familiar scent making his heart hurt bittersweetly. They must've hugged for at least two minutes, neither of them wanting to let go it seemed. Seunghyun pulled back a bit eventually, but only to place a kiss on Jiyong's cheek. 

"Happy birthday, Jiyong," his deep voice whispered into Jiyong's ear. "I missed you so much."

Jiyong's damp fingers curled into Seunghyun's shirt as he squeezed him even tighter, "I missed you so much too."


End file.
